


Последние дни осени

by mushroomtea



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomtea/pseuds/mushroomtea
Summary: Это должен был быть ретеллинг "Цементного сада", но в итоге получилось по мотивам. Если вам не знаком сюжет "Цементного сада", лучше погуглите, прежде, чем это читать.





	Последние дни осени

**Author's Note:**

> У фика есть [аудиоверсия](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ErfJK_2x0gA), за что огромная благодарность SilverMetalDeviant

— Нужно позвонить в скорую... И, может, ещё в полицию? — Голос Ричарда был спокойным, но в тот момент в его голове творился хаос.

— Не нужно никуда звонить! — Коннор, наоборот, казался взвинченным. Он метался взад-вперед по кухне, Ричард же внимательно следил за каждым его движением, оставаясь неподвижным.

— Рич, ты же понимаешь, что мы давно не дети! Мы тут на птичьих правах, завещания Хэнк не составил, а его хищная родня только и ждет момента, чтобы наложить лапу на дом. Нас вышвырнут на улицу!

— Снимем комнату...

— На какие деньги, Рич? У Хэнка не было сбережений. На залог не хватит даже того, что останется с похорон! Если бы ты снова не потерял чёртову работу! 

Лежащий в углу сенбернар, видимо, услышав имя хозяина, приподнялся и протяжно завыл. Коннор шикнул на него, и пес замолчал, снова положив массивную голову на лапы.

— Неужели это было так сложно, Рич? Просто притвориться, промолчать, сдержаться? Постараться не демонстрировать начальству свой отвратительный характер...

— Я разобрался с этой проблемой, ты же знаешь! Чёрт, мне просто нужно немного времени... — Ричард постепенно начинал выходить из себя. Он ведь старался, правда старался.

— Мы никому ничего не скажем.

— Коннор, мы не можем просто скрыть смерть человека. Если кто-то узнает — а кто-то обязательно узнает... Боже, ты же сам из полиции, чего я тебе объясняю? — Ричард не выдержал и сорвался на крик.

— Тише, Рич, пожалуйста, — Коннор сделал шаг к нему и, протянув руку, погладил по плечу, затем продолжил уже спокойно, вкрадчиво. — Я знаю статистику, знаю сколько людей пропадают ежегодно и как мало из них находятся. Я знаю, как сделать так, что его не найдут. Заявим в розыск чуть позже, скажем, что он уехал, не держал с нами связи, но в оговоренный срок не вернулся. Это даст нам время. Рич, я не готов ночевать под мостом в картонной коробке.

— Но Хэнк...

Сенбернар снова завыл, на этот раз громче.

— Заткнись, Сумо! — рявкнул Коннор. Тот послушно затих. Коннор нервничал. Сильно. Ричард ни разу до этого не слышал, чтобы он кричал на Сумо. 

Коннор вообще был славным парнем, любил старого алкаша Хэнка — бывшего копа, вылетевшего с работы за постоянные пьянки. Хэнк много лет назад взял их с братом на воспитание ради пособия, и, привязавшись то ли к Коннору, то ли к его периодическим подработкам, приносившим немного денег, позволил им остаться у себя и после совершеннолетия. Коннор любил и его ленивого, туповатого сенбернара. Любил даже своего непутевого близнеца Ричарда с его говёнными проблемами, мешающими жить им обоим.

— Хэнк умер. Ему уже всё равно. А нам нет... — тихо продолжил Коннор. — Ты мне поможешь? Рич?.. Ричи?

Ричард попытался ответить, но не смог. Почувствовал, как сдавливает трахею — почти забытое ощущение. Он дернул воротник рубашки, покачнулся, оперевшись о стол. Взгляд Коннора стал испуганным. 

— Где твой ингалятор?

— Не знаю... — прохрипел Ричард. — Я... приступов давно не было. — Протолкнуть воздух в легкие становилось все труднее. Голова закружилась. Мир сжался в одну точку. Краем глаза он заметил, как Коннор заметался по кухне, открывая все ящики, выбежал в коридор, в сторону ванной, где находился шкафчик с лекарствами.

«Где этот блядский ингалятор?!» — Голос брата слышался далеким, глухим шумом.

Темнота почти сомкнулась над Ричардом. Он уже начал сползать на пол, когда почувствовал обхватившие его руки, разглядел сквозь мельтешащие перед глазами черные точки ингалятор. Обхватил губами спейсер, с трудом втянул брызнувшее в горло лекарство. 

Коннор практически дотащил брата до гостиной, помог лечь на диван. Ричард ещё долго лежал неподвижно, разглядывая потолок и пытаясь прийти в себя. У него давно не было приступов. Они появлялись крайне редко, кажется, ещё с третьего курса колледжа, когда закончились сеансы терапии с психологом. Ричард наконец оторвался от созерцания потрескавшейся побелки, повернул голову. Коннор сидел на полу рядом с диваном, уткнувшись лбом в сцепленные руки.

— Рич, обещай мне кое-что, — устало заговорил он. — Ты всегда — всегда! — будешь носить ингалятор с собой. Даже если приступов не будет очень долго. Даже если они прекратятся совсем, — он посмотрел на Ричарда и протянул ему ингалятор. Руки у Коннора дрожали.

— Ты — всё, что у меня есть, Рич. Вся моя семья...

Ричард погладил его пальцы, прежде чем забрать лекарство.

— Обещаю, — хрипло выдохнул он.

***

У Ричарда были проблемы. На самом деле, проблемы были у них обоих. Коннор, кажется, никогда не воспринимал себя отдельно от брата. Если что-то касалось Ричарда, это касалось и его. В конце концов, он был старшим, хоть и, смешно сказать, всего на полчаса. Однако незначительность этого временного промежутка не мешала ему всю жизнь старательно брать большую часть ответственности на себя.

Проблемы Ричарда начались еще в школе. Он был совершенно неуправляем. Часто дрался со сверстниками, проявлял агрессию по любому поводу или, наоборот, полностью замыкался в себе. Не слушал ни учителей, ни Хэнка и реагировал только на брата. Стоило Коннору сказать что-то, хотя бы невзначай: «Рич, тебе нужно исправить оценки. Я не смогу остаться с тобой в одном классе на второй год», «Ричи, если не делать то, что от нас требуют, нас могут вернуть в приют или разделить по разным семьям», — и Ричард мгновенно подчинялся. Кажется, только благодаря Коннору ему всё-таки удалось закончить школу, неожиданно для всех, с вполне приличным аттестатом.

Они с братом были достаточно умны и талантливы, чтобы поступить в колледж, получить стипендию. Но проблемы с контролем агрессии у Ричарда никуда не делись. 

Коннор же, напротив, несмотря на некоторую социальную неловкость, обладал незаурядным талантом договариваться с людьми. В конце второго курса он, уже имея неплохую подработку и некоторые связи, сумел найти недорогого и эффективного психолога для терапии. Это помогло. Ричарду удалось минимизировать конфликты с окружающими, закончить колледж, устроиться на работу. Даже нечастые, но достаточно тяжелые приступы астмы практически прекратились.

Проблемы с работой начались не сразу, но имели системный характер. 

Коннора коллеги не любили: он был въедлив, упрям и придирчив, порой, слишком увлекаясь, не оставлял времени на отдых и заставлял окружающих подстраиваться под его режим. Но, тем не менее, его терпели и даже ценили.

Ричарда же откровенно ненавидели. Несмотря на то, что он был неплохим инженером, и даже на то, что его работа предполагала минимум контактов с людьми. Слишком прямолинейный, упрямый, своевольный, не идущий на контакт. Изредка возвращавшиеся эпизоды неконтролируемой агрессии ставили окончательную точку во всех попытках как-то устроить свою жизнь. Начальство выдерживало такого сотрудника недолго. 

Положение только отягощалось монополизацией производства: корпорация постепенно подминала под себя частные сервисные центры. А с имеющимися психологическими характеристиками работа на таком гигантском и уважаемом предприятии Ричарду точно не светила.

Он собирался взяться за любую другую работу. Остановил Коннор, сказав, что, потеряв специальность, Ричард пожалеет. Ричард жалел уже сейчас, но спорить не стал. Они с братом и так последнее время часто ругались.

Теперь ещё и Хэнк... Ричард подозревал, что Коннор знал о диагнозе, но из благих побуждений ничего не говорил.

Ричард знал только, что на днях Хэнка должны были положить в больницу. Но госпитализации он не дождался. В это утро они с Коннором обнаружили Хэнка, умершим в собственной постели. 

В доме было прохладно, и пролежал он в таком состоянии совсем недолго, однако, теперь Ричарду везде мерещился чуть заметный, на грани восприятия, тонкий, гадко-сладковатый запах тления. 

А ещё им грозило оказаться на улице. Ни родственников, ни собственного жилья у них не было.

Коннор снова пообещал, что все уладит. И, каким бы бредовым ни выглядел его план, в конце концов Ричард малодушно ему поверил. Коннор умел все улаживать.

***

Коннор уехал в час ночи на машине Хэнка. Дождался, пока улицы опустеют. Работа эксперта-криминалиста не предполагала знания всех патрулей и мест расположения полицейских дронов, но у Коннора были приятели в центральном управлении, из которых легко удавалось вытянуть информацию в процессе ничего не значащей беседы за обедом. Чем он беззастенчиво пользовался, не упуская случая.

Ричард остался дома. Они спорили почти час, пока он, наконец, не согласился отпустить Коннора одного. Убедить Ричарда всегда было сложнее, чем любого другого человека. Возможно, дело было в том, что они слишком хорошо друг друга знали.

Коннор провозился до четырех утра. Избавился от машины так, чтобы её по возможности не нашли. Но на всякий случай тщательно подчистил все улики, способные указать на его причастность. Ричарду лучше было не знать подробностей. Для его же безопасности. 

Тело Хэнка они положили в морозильную камеру в подвале. От него ещё только предстояло избавиться. Коннор давно знал, что Хэнк умирает, но не ожидал, что это случится так неожиданно. Думал, что время ещё есть, и ошибся. 

Ему было жаль Хэнка, живого Хэнка. Тот, в общем-то, был неплохим человеком. Несмотря на то, что пил, не зная меры. И к братьям был добр, порой даже чересчур мягок, особенно с Коннором. Ричард всегда был немного диким, и его отношения с Хэнком не выходили за рамки настороженного нейтралитета. Однако, так или иначе, Хэнк терпел его выходки. Коннор был ему за это благодарен и старался использовать все свое влияние на брата, чтобы сглаживать острые ситуации.

Мертвое тело же, по впечатлению Коннора, имело мало общего с человеком, которого он знал. Оно казалось пустой оболочкой, высушенным хитиновым панцирем насекомого, ничего не значащим куском мертвого мяса с лицом, немного напоминавшим лицо Хэнка. Коннор, то ли в силу профессии, то ли в силу какого-то изъяна в характере, не испытывал ни малейшего трепета перед мертвецами. Даже перед теми, кого знал при жизни.

Он никогда бы не сказал об этом вслух. Никому. Даже брату. Добивать и без того нестабильное психологическое состояние Ричарда, выворачивать перед ним внутренности и демонстрировать своё несоответствие социальным нормам Коннору совершенно не хотелось. Он любил Ричарда, доверял ему. И очень за него боялся. Он знал, что, оставаясь внешне спокойным, Ричард переживал все потрясения острее и более болезненно. И внезапно повторившийся приступ астмы только доказывал это. 

Домой Коннор вернулся пешком уже под утро, ужасно уставший и замерзший. Сил хватило только на то, чтобы подняться в свою комнату и, не раздеваясь, свалиться на кровать. 

От нервного перенапряжения сон никак не приходил. Коннор только порадовался, что у него был выходной. Взять день больничного он позволить себе не мог, как и прийти на работу в таком состоянии. Он ещё долго лежал с открытыми глазами, пока не услышал тихие шаги в коридоре. Дверь чуть приоткрылась. 

— Заходи, я не сплю. — Его собственный голос прозвучал глухо и хрипло, почти незнакомо.

Ричард переступил порог и аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь. Подошел к кровати.

— Можно? — спросил он зачем-то шепотом, будто боялся кого-то разбудить.

Коннор молча похлопал по матрасу слева от себя. Ричард медленно опустился на кровать, обнял брата и положил голову ему на плечо. Его теплое дыхание щекотало шею. 

Коннор нащупал ладонь Ричарда и переплел их пальцы. Закрыл глаза. И не заметил, как провалился в сон, наконец согревшись.

***

Ричард наблюдал из окна кухни, как тот неприятный тип со шрамом на лице, кажется, офицер полиции, снова привез Коннора домой.

В этот раз они ещё минут пятнадцать сидели в машине, затем Коннор вышел и направился к дому. Офицер, не глуша мотор, выскочил следом, и, догнав Коннора, схватил его за руку, развернул к себе и поцеловал. Вот так просто. Посреди улицы.

Ричард отвернулся от окна. Не торопясь, допил почти остывший кофе. С размаху швырнул чашку в стену, так, что она с жалобным звоном разлетелась на множество мелких осколков.

Хлопок входной двери он уже не услышал. Закрылся у себя в комнате и просидел там почти сутки.

Коннор стучался к нему пару раз. Спрашивал, все ли в порядке. Ричард отвечал кратко, нехотя. Он предпочел бы вообще не разговаривать. Но знал, что тогда Коннор не отстанет и наверняка вломится к нему в комнату.

Видеть брата Ричард сейчас хотел ещё меньше, чем разговаривать с ним.

Утром Ричард всё-таки спустился на завтрак. Он молча прошел к столу и сел напротив Коннора. Коннор тут же вскочил, забегал по кухне. Через минуту перед Ричардом стояла тарелка с ещё теплыми блинчиками, джем и стакан свежесваренного кофе. 

Коннор так и не сел обратно за стол, он замер у раковины с кружкой в руках и наблюдал, как Ричард лениво ковыряет завтрак вилкой. Есть Ричарду совершенно не хотелось. 

— Ну как ты? — наконец решил спросить Коннор.

— Нормально, — Ричард пожал плечами. 

Коннор обошел стол, не сводя взгляда с брата, сел на край стула, напряженно, с неестественно прямой спиной. К еде он больше не притронулся.

— Снова астма? 

Ричард ничего не ответил. Молча давился блинчиками, решив, что нужно съесть их все, несмотря на протест организма. 

Они оба знали, что это не астма. Но Коннор усердно делал вид, что ничего не замечает. А Ричард просто боялся признаться, боялся, что Коннор уйдёт к тому офицеру и больше не вернется. Боялся, что останется один, без друзей, без работы, без семьи. Без Коннора.

Коннор ушел на работу, так и не поев. Только выпил ещё одну чашку кофе. Ричард весь оставшийся день рассылал резюме, напрашивался на собеседования. Под конец он отчаялся настолько, что готов был откликнуться на любое предложение: грузчик, уборщик, ночной сторож — ему подошло бы даже это.

Последующие недели превратилась в бесконечный «день сурка». Ричард безуспешно искал работу, даже попал на пару собеседований, ему обещали перезвонить. Впрочем, он не обольщался, как правило, такой ответ имел вполне определенное значение. 

После завтрака он мыл посуду. Гулял с Сумо. Раньше пёс его раздражал, но в последние дни прогулки с ним стали единственным просветом в изрядно затянувшейся черной полосе его жизни.

Он выбирал такое время, когда в парке недалеко от их дома было поменьше народа. С нынешней промозглой осенью это было несложно. Сумо был стар и ленив, прогулки с ним не доставляли особых хлопот. Отойдя от Ричарда на несколько метров, пёс терпеливо ждал, пока тот его догонит: привычка, выработавшаяся у него со времени прогулок с Хэнком. 

Ричард не торопясь бродил по аллеям между голых деревьев. Под ногами шуршала жухлая, покрытая утренним инеем, опавшая листва. Он вдыхал прохладный влажный воздух, наполненный запахом земли и перепревшей травы. В эти моменты Ричарду казалось, что весь мир с его проблемами и неудачами переставал существовать. Астма, как ни странно, больше не беспокоила.

От безделья Ричард за неделю починил всю старую технику, найденную в гараже. Теперь по дому ползали два потертых и слегка погрызанных робота пылесоса. Работали все старые барахлившие или вовсе сломанные электрические инструменты, которыми уже много лет никто не пользовался. Работала даже убитая в хлам газонокосилка, которую пришлось перебрать почти полностью. Необходимости в ней, правда, сейчас не было.

Коннор с утра до вечера пропадал на работе. Офицер со шрамом его больше не подвозил. Если они и продолжали встречаться, то старались не попадаться Ричарду на глаза.

Ночью Коннор отсиживался в подвале. Таскал туда пластиковые канистры с какой-то жидкостью. Ричарда он в подвал не пускал. Да ему и не очень-то хотелось знать, что там происходит. Коннор был сосредоточен на своем занятии, в такие моменты взгляд его карих глаз становился пронзительным и жестким. Ричарда эта перемена каждый раз немного пугала. Ещё больше его пугала мысль о том, каким образом его брат собирался избавиться — или уже избавлялся — от спрятанного в подвале тела.

В один из вечеров Коннор пришел после смены особенно уставший. Ричард застал его, сидящим в кресле в гостиной и тупо глядящим в стену. Слегка подвернутый рукав рубашки открывал заметный синяк на запястье. Свет он так и не включил, хотя за окном уже сгущались сумерки. 

— Что это? — подойдя, Ричард коснулся руки брата. Коннор вздрогнул, нервным движением одернул рукав.

— Прости, не заметил, как ты подошел, — он слабо улыбнулся.

— Я задал вопрос. Откуда это на твоей руке?

Коннор только пожал плечами. 

— Не знаю, не заметил. Наверное, на работе обо что-то ударился. Ты же знаешь, как это бывает...

— Я знаю, как это бывает, когда тебя с силой хватают за руки. На тебя что, напал твой пациент из судебного морга?

Коннор дернул уголком рта, усмешка получилась горькой, болезненной. 

— Ты всё ещё встречаешься с тем офицером. — Ричард не спрашивал. Он точно это знал.

— Какое тебе дело, Рич, с кем я встречаюсь? Мы взрослые люди, у меня есть своя личная жизнь.

Ричард опустился на пол, сел, опершись спиной о кресло.

— Почему он, Коннор?

— Он неплохой человек, что бы ты о нем ни думал. И у него есть знакомый юрист, который смог бы помочь нам разрешить ситуацию с домом... К тому же, если всё-таки всплывет, что мы скрыли... Ты понимаешь, нам может пригодиться его помощь. 

— Так значит, ты продал себя за дом? — Эти слова прозвучали жестче, чем рассчитывал Ричард. Он поморщился от досады, он не собирался вкладывать во фразу такой смысл.

Коннор отвернулся, скрестив руки на груди. Просачивающийся в окно слабый отсвет уличного фонаря мягко подсвечивал его профиль. Вся поза Коннора демонстрировала попытку защититься то ли от обвинений Ричарда, то ли от собственных мыслей. 

Ричард снова чувствовал себя отвратительно. Он в который раз не смог сдержать свой поганый язык, да ещё против кого? Единственного человека, который был ему по-настоящему дорог. Ричард, сколько себя помнил, умудрялся испортить всё, что попадалось на его пути. Любые отношения, любые начинания. Ему остро захотелось влепить себе пощёчину.

Ладонь Коннора легла ему на затылок. Ричард вздрогнул от неожиданности. Коннор, молча и всё так же глядя в сторону, медленно гладил его по волосам. 

— Прости, — с трудом выдавил Ричард сквозь сжавший горло спазм. Коннор так ничего и не ответил.

***

Этот спор они начали еще в машине. Рид вопреки возражениям довез Коннора до дома. Припарковавшись у тротуара, вышел следом из машины. Догнал на дорожке, ведущей к крыльцу, и схватил под локоть.

— Ты должен решить это раз и навсегда! Сними отдельную квартиру или переезжай ко мне. 

— Я его не брошу. Он мой брат, и у него в жизни сейчас непростой период.

— У него всегда будет непростой период, пока ты позволяешь ему решать его проблемы за твой счет!

Коннор резко развернулся, высвобождая руку.

— Это наше личное дело, не лезь!.. Он старается. Ему просто нужно время.

Рид снова догнал направившегося к двери Коннора, уже на крыльце грубо схватил его за руку, заставляя повернуться.

В этот момент дверь распахнулась. В следующую секунду Ричард, вцепившись Риду в воротник, вжал его спиной в стену. Дуло пистолета Рида упиралось Ричарду в щеку.

Коннор застыл на месте, глядя в лицо своего брата — так похожее на его собственное — спокойное, не искаженное ни единой эмоцией. Только в серых прозрачных глазах читалась неприкрытая ненависть. На какую-то секунду Коннор с ужасом подумал, что Рид сейчас выстрелит. Его будто окатило ледяной волной. Он быстро оттеснил брата плечом, заставляя разжать пальцы на воротнике Рида, встал между ними, закрывая Ричарда собой. Он слышал за спиной тяжелое, чуть хриплое дыхание, и надеялся только, что все обойдется, хотя бы в этот раз.

— Возьми на поводок своего ебанутого клона, пока я не пристрелили его за нападение на офицера полиции, — прорычал Рид.

— Пока что ты целишься в меня. Опусти пистолет, Гэвин, — как можно более спокойно произнес Коннор. — Тебе лучше уйти.

Рид выругался сквозь зубы, но оружие убрал.

— Советую подумать над тем, что я тебе сказал, — бросил он через плечо, подходя к машине.

Коннор не отрываясь наблюдал, как Рид садится за руль. Двигатель тихо зарычал, Рид вдавил педаль газа, и автомобиль сорвался с места, взвизгнув шинами и оставив на асфальте черные полосы, и вскоре скрылся за поворотом.

Ричард тоже смотрел ему вслед. Коннор погладил брата по щеке, заставляя повернуться. Ричард встретился с ним взглядом: от ненависти не осталось и следа, он смотрел на Коннора с тревогой. Коннор взял его за руку и потянул за собой в дом. 

— Ты не должен ему это позволять. — Ричард остановил Коннора на полпути в прихожей, когда входная дверь закрылась за его спиной, обнял за плечи, повернув лицом к себе. 

— Он не первый раз так делает, да? У тебя синяки на руках, — он осторожно взял Коннора за запястье. — Что будет дальше? Что он позволит себе в следующий раз?

— Мы просто поругались. Такое случается, Рич. Мы и с тобой постоянно ссоримся. Я контролирую ситуацию... — Коннор смотрел в сторону, избегая встречаться взглядом с братом.

— Если он тронет тебя ещё раз, я его убью, — голос Ричарда был абсолютно спокоен. Коннора снова охватил ужас, он не сомневался, что всё может получиться с точностью наоборот.

— Коннор, посмотри на меня.

Коннор послушался. Ричард смотрел на него отчаянным, голодным взглядом. Он чуть сильнее сжал его плечи, всё ещё не причиняя ни малейшей боли. Он мог ругаться с Коннором, орать на него, но никогда не применял силу. Ричард всегда прикасался к нему бережно и мягко, будто Коннор был чем-то очень хрупким и ценным. Даже в детстве, когда они дрались в шутку, Ричард соизмерял силу, сдерживался, чтобы случайно не причинить боль. Коннор это прекрасно понимал. Он хорошо помнил окровавленные разбитые лица, сломанные носы и выбитые из суставов пальцы тех, с кем его брат дрался всерьез. 

Ричард вдруг порывисто наклонился вперед и поцеловал его. Коннор замер и перестал дышать, пока поцелуй не прервался. 

Он думал об этом раньше. Одиноким вечерами, закрывшись в ванной или в своей комнате, представлял, как руки и губы Ричарда касаются его, как он прижимается к нему всем телом. Знал, что это ненормально, но позволял себе такие мысли до тех пор, пока они не выходили за пределы его головы. Он и представить не мог, что Ричард тоже чувствовал подобное по отношению к нему. И сейчас от этой мысли что-то болезненно сжималось в груди.

— Меня пригласили на работу в Канаду. Им нужен как раз такой специалист. Согласились меня взять, несмотря на характеристики... Поехали со мной, Коннор. К чёрту этот дом. Возьмем Сумо и уедем. Вместе.

Коннор потрясенно молчал, тяжело дыша и пытаясь справиться с путающимися мыслями. Ему почти удалось.

— Уезжай, Ричард. Один. Так будет лучше.

Ричард выглядел так, будто его ударили. Он приложил видимые усилия, чтобы выпустить Коннора из объятий, и сделал шаг назад. 

— Прости меня. Это больше не повторится, клянусь, — он сжал кулаки. — Только не прогоняй меня. Я найду работу здесь. Любую. Возьмусь за первую попавшуюся... Я больше никогда не прикоснусь к тебе. Не оставляй меня одного... — Голос Ричарда дрожал. — Ты — всё, что у меня есть... 

Кажется, эта фраза стала последней каплей. Или же Коннор давно всё решил, просто нужно было слегка подтолкнуть его к краю пропасти.

Он сделал шаг.

Обвил руками шею Ричарда. Поцеловал. Глубоко, страстно. Нырнул в этот омут, прекрасно осознавая, что пути назад не будет. Да его, наверное, и никогда не было. Коннор всю жизнь был будто расколот на части. И только сейчас он наконец почувствовал себя целым.

В этом было всё то, чего ему не хватало с Ридом, со всеми теми, с кем он пытался встречаться раньше. 

Ричард дрожащими руками гладил его по спине, зарывался пальцами в волосы, расстегивал пуговицы на рубашке. 

Коннор чувствовал себя одновременно легким, как перо, и тонущим под толщей мутной воды. Это абсурдное ощущение его пьянило. Если бы сейчас Рид вернулся и застал бы их, Коннор бы даже этого не заметил. Он бы не заметил, если бы в эту секунду недалеко от их дома сбросили атомную бомбу, даже если бы крыша чёртового дома прямо сейчас рухнула бы им на голову. Он бы умер абсолютно счастливым, даже не поняв, что произошло. 

Они жадно цеплялись друг за друга, прижимались так близко, будто пытались срастись, смешаться на клеточном уровне, стать одним целым. 

Коннор не заметил, как они оказались на диване в гостиной. Ричард нависал над ним, целовал его шею, скулы, висок. Коннор обхватил ногами его бедра, извивался под ним, цепляясь пальцами за плечи и царапая спину, и наверняка оставил на теле Ричарда синяки.

Движения были быстрыми, путанными и неловкими. Но сейчас этого им оказалось достаточно. Ричард вздрогнул и застонал. И следом Коннора накрыла волна горячего удовольствия.

Ричард распластался на нем, тяжело дыша. Устроив голову на груди Коннора, он медленно поглаживал его по щеке кончиками пальцев. Коннор бездумно водил ладонью по влажной спине Ричарда.

— К чёрту всё, поехали в эту твою Канаду. 

— С тобой, Коннор, куда угодно. В Канаду, в Арктику, на край земли...

— Рич, у Земли нет края, она круглая.

Ричард тихо рассмеялся. Коннор старался не думать о том, что будет с ними дальше. Здесь и сейчас он чувствовал себя по настоящему счастливым.


End file.
